no more
by superstar1030
Summary: After Worst couple. at the end it turned into a 13 song fic for tell her. but it'a no treally a song fic or a crossover. BUT I'M JADE WEST I DON'T CRY OVER BOYS! But he wasn't a boy he was the love the of my life who I just lost forever.


**Ok I know I already wrote a worst couple fic but I'm going to do another one. I never thought I would be this sad I knew I would be sad but I'm REALLY sad. But it could have been worse Beck could have started dating Tori! If Bori happens I will never watch the show again! I wish they will get together YOU READING THIS DAN!**

9…10 no response. The door didn't even budge. I was about to go in there crying for his forgiveness. No he doesn't want you anymore. No more late nights at his RV, no more Beck kisses, no more him taking me in his arms and telling me everything will be ok when Tori gets a lead. NO more Beck. I went to my car and drove home. I ran into my room and locked the door. I cried so hard. I haven't cried this hard ever. He was the only boy who wasn't scared of me. I want to call him telling him I will try to be less jealous and more understanding but I can't move I'm too scared. BUT I'M JADE WEST I DON'T CRY OVER BOYS! But he wasn't a boy he was the love the of my life who I just lost forever.

Beck's Pov

I was on my way out. Should I open the door? I thought back. All the good times our first date, our first kiss, first fight, first break up, first make up she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Ok I'm going to open the door. I heard a engine. OH NO! It's too late. I felt like crying. "let's play some cards" I said quietly. No more late nights in my RV, no more Jade kisses, no more holding her in my arms comforting her when Tori got a lead. No more Jade. "I have to go" I said. And ran home. I went to my RV. She is the whole reason I have this RV. My parents said I couldn't date her, I loved her too much to dump her. I still do. I cried I wanted to call her saying I was acting like a gank and I'm sorry. But I was too scared. BUT I'M BECK OLIVER I DON'T GET SCARED! There was a knock on my door. Hoping it was Jade I opened it. It was my mom. Why did I think it was Jade she would have just come in. "Beck honey what's wrong" she asked. "Jade and I broke up" I said. "I knew she would hurt you! she is such a such a GANK!" she yelled. "no she's not I…I dumped her" I said "but it was the worst dissection of my life I was acting like a gank" I continued. I hugged my mom hard crying in her shoulder like I was a little kid.

Jade's Pov

Time for school I dragged myself into my bathroom and got ready. I would have to drive myself today. Why would Beck pick me up anyways? I got to school. UGH now I have to buy my own coffee. THAT is what I'm worried about. No wonder he doesn't love me anymore I'm such a gank! "Black 2 sugars" I told Festus. He wondered why Beck wasn't there but he knew better then to ask. I was about to hand him my money. "I got it" a voice said. Beck. I took the coffee. "Thanks" I told him. "no problem" he replied. I was walking away when I realized I was still warring our matching necklaces. I turned to Beck. He was still warring his too. I went to the slap

_Beck Olivers page_

_Single. Yup._

_Mood: whatever_

There was a sad face next to his mood. I went to my page

_Jade West's page_

_Yeah. Yeah Beck and I broke up can we talk about something else now…like how annoying Tori is_

_Mood: Wazzed_

When I walked through the hall everyone was staring at me. Now I was in Sikawitz's class one of the many classes Beck and I had together. We sat on opposite sides of the room. "today we are not going to talk about acting we are talking about acting AND singing" he said. "Andre, Beck, and Jade get up here Andre you want a girl to forvive you and Beck and Jade sing a song about it" he said.

Andre: I dude what should I do

Beck: you have to uh have you have to…

Me: talk to her

Andre: What should I tell her

Beck: Tell her you've thought about what happened  
>Tell her you haven't slept at night<br>Tell her although you made a huge mistake  
>You want to make it right<p>

Beck:Tell her you know you aren't perfect  
>Tell her you've waited way too long<br>Tell her you're sorry, tell her you mean it  
>Tell her you just were wrong<p>

Me: Tell her she shouldn't have ignored you  
>Or dissed you in front of all our friends<br>Tell her the minute she got out of touch  
>You felt like such a fool<p>

Me:Tell her that studying together  
>Was so nice, you prayed it wouldn't end<br>Say you forgive her, say you were jealous  
>Ask if she'll be your friend<p>

Both:  
>Tell her that people get things wrong<br>Cause people are afraid they wont fit in your world or in your life  
>But things will work out fine if she will only listen<p>

Me:  
>Tell her that all you ever wanted<p>

Beck:  
>Tell her that all you ever wanted<p>

Me:  
>Was maybe<p>

Both:  
>A smile or a glance <p>

Beck:  
>Tell her your sorry<p>

Me:  
>Tell her you mean it<p>

Both:  
>Ask for another chance<br>Tell her you just want another chance

The he kissed me. I kissed back. "I'm sorry I was acting like a gank" he said. "no you weren't I was I'm sorry and if you take me back I'll try to be less jealous and more nice…EVEN TO VEGA!" I said. "of course I take you back" he said. We kissed again. "uh ok good scene you can take your seats now" said sikawits. "don't you see were busy" I said and went back to kissing Beck. "I love you" I said. "I love you too"

**Ok sorry it turned into a song fic. I was listening to the 13 sound track when I was witting this. **

**-Lucy**


End file.
